Everyone Loves Shawnie
by Therm
Summary: Hunter pays Shawn a surprise visit at the Raw locker room


**Title: Everybody Loves Shawnie  
****Summary: Hunter pays Shawn a surprise visit at the Raw locker room.  
****Warnings: Slashy but no pairing.  
****Notes: This is stupid but it amused me so I went with it, lol!**

Hunter thanked one of the agents as he made his way to the locker room where he'd find his friend for more than ten years, Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Shawn." Hunter said as he entered the room.

"Oh hey Hunter." Shawn said, genuinely surprised to see him there.

Chris Jericho was sat with Shawn talking to him at the time, but when Hunter stopped by, he got up. "Shawn, I'll see you later, okay."

"Oh, yeah Chris, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'll be around tomorrow or whatever. See you later." With that, the Canadian left and Hunter and Shawn were alone.

"What did he want?" Hunter asked as he sat in the vacated seat.

"Nothing, just chatting really. You want a brownie?" Shawn offered.

"I never say no to a brownie." Hunter said, taking one of the chocolate cakes from the brown paper bag.

"I can see that." Shawn mocked.

Hunter stopped eating "I'm sorry was this part of your Aid package to help feed the poor and needy?" Hunter asked, mocking Shawn's storyline status.

Shawn didn't have a retort for Hunter so instead chided his bad manners "Don't talk with your mouthful."

Once Hunter was finished he spoke again. "That was great, where'd they come from?"

"Chris bought them somewhere."

"And gave them to you?"

"No I stole them from him!"

"Well, why give away your delicious cakey goodness?" Hunter queried.

"He said he got too many and thought he'd end up making himself sick."

Hunter shrugged it off and reached for another.

"Don't eat them all, they have to get me through the night." Shawn said.

"You'll be fine." Hunter said, popping the next brownie in his mouth.

"So why are you here?" Shawn asked.

"Was bored. I thought I'd swing by here and hang out with you losers for a bit."

"Sweet." Shawn said, as he studied his Bible.

"You know, I don't know why I thought it would be fun here."

Shawn looked up. "You wanna read my Bible?"

Hunter frowned. "No, don't think I'm ready for that." He said as politely as possible.

Shawn closed the Bible. "What do you wanna do then?"

"Oh, let's go get something to eat." Hunter said.

"Okay." Shawn said. They both got up and made their way to the canteen.

"Shawn?" Came a voice from behind them. Both men paused as Rey Mysterio came towards them.

"Hey Rey." Hunter greeted.

He smiled at Hunter before turning his attention to Shawn. "Shawn, my wife planted this beautiful rose bush and well, these flowers were so amazing that I had to bring some with me here. I thought you might like some. So here you go." He handed over the bunch of roses to Shawn.

"Aw, thanks, that's nice." Shawn said taking the flowers.

Rey walked off and the pair continued to the canteen.

"That was weird." Hunter said once they were out of earshot of Rey.

"What was?"

"The flowers."

"Nah, Rey always does stuff like that for everyone."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think everyone likes him so much." Shawn said.

Hunter shrugged. "Still a bit weird though."

"He just expresses himself differently to you."

Hunter rolled his eyes but said no more. The got themselves some food and sat at a table.

They stayed silent throughout the meal. After they were finished they sat and drank their coffee before Hunter spoke.

"Oh, I have something for you from JR." He pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Shawn.

Shawn thanked Hunter and opened it. Hunter watched as Shawn looked at the contents.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Just a thank you note."

"Thank you? Why, what you done?"

Shawn handed it over to Hunter to see. Hunter read it out loud. 'Shawn, just wanted to thank you for all the great memories I've shared with you. Hope we have many more in the future.'

"Isn't that nice?" Shawn said.

"Spiffy." Hunter said. "What's that?" Hunter asked at the other piece of paper.

"Oh, he just said any time I'm at one of his restaurants I can get a free meal."

"Aha." Hunter said. He studied Shawn for a bit. "It's not your birthday." Hunter stated. "Some kinda anniversary I don't know about?"

Shawn looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone's being so nice."

"Everyone here is always nice."

"You often get given brownies, flowers and free meal tickets for life?"

"Well it varies but yeah."

"And you don't think that's weird."

"People here are really nice. And some on your show too." Shawn said, waving the letter from JR.

John Morrison was making his way towards the table where the DX team mates sat. Hunter spotted a small stuffed bear in one hand and had a suspicion where the next conversation would go.

"Shawn I was looking for you yesterday."

"What's up?"

"It wasn't anything important, but on one of the house shows a fan gave me this." He held up the bear. "Well, it's not really my thing so I thought maybe you'd like to give it to your daughter."

Hunter thought that was actually nice of John. Until he continued.

"Or, if you want to keep it to remind you of me, then that's cool too."

"Okay, hang on, are you coming onto him?" Hunter demanded.

"Er...."

"Hunter!" Shawn said, surprised by Hunter's blunt words.

"I should go." John Morrison excused himself quickly.

"I can't believe you said that. I'll have to apologise to him later because of that."

"Shawn I swear, everyone's taking a crack at you. Have you got... new deodorant or something because I've never seen guys worked up in such a frenzy."

"You're imagining things. It's all perfectly innocent." Shawn said.

"There's the guy I love!!!" A voice boomed across the room.

Shawn and Hunter both looked round to see John Cena coming over. Hunter looked around and saw that no one else seemed to pay any attention to Cena's declaration of love.

Cena almost bounded over and sat in the seat going empty next to Shawn. He flung his arm over the older man excitedly. "People are loving the storyline." He said. "Saying we have great chemistry. Vince is thinking of making it a major angle between us after Mania."

"He is?" Hunter asked.

John looked at Hunter. "Oh, I didn't notice you there. Yeah, he is. He said the bond between us was like nothing he'd seen before. Like we were childhood friends or you know, we'd known each other for years."

"You have." Hunter cut in.

Cena ignored Hunter. "A deep bond, is what he said. Like brothers in a war together."

"Oh man...."

"What's your problem?" John asked.

"I... I don't have the problem." Hunter said, disbelieving.

"Anyway, Vince wanted to see you about it now if that's okay."

"Sure I'll go straight away." Shawn said.

"Cool." Cena said, smiling and kissing Shawn on the cheek. Shawn smiled at Cena before getting up. "I'll catch up to you after Hunt, okay?"

"Whatever." Hunter said, staring in disbelief."

Shawn made his way to Vince's office. He received a few admiring glances along the way. He thought nothing of it.

He knocked on the door before entering.

"Ah, John came and found you I take it." Vince said.

"Yep."

"Look I wanted to take a moment to thank you for all your work. Especially the great work from last year. The company appreciates it."

Shawn shrugged. "It's what you pay me for, right?"

"Well, yeah. But it's more than that. You're a very special person, you know that don't you?"

"I do now." Shawn said.

Outside the door, Hunter had his ear pressed against the door, listening to the conversation. He moved away, not able to believe what he was seeing here. Was Shawn that oblivious to it all? Or was it Hunter's own crazy imagination making him see something that wasn't really there.

He headed back to the locker room, knowing Shawn would return there once he'd finished with Vince.

He saw a delivery man leaving the room before he got there.

He froze when he opened the door. Next to Shawn's bag and the rest of his stuff Chris Jericho was arranging the last of four large boxes from somewhere called Ethel's Bakery. He saw two were labelled 'Brownies' and the other two 'Cookies'.

And before Chris noticed Hunter, he put a card on top with Shawn's name on it. He turned and came face to face with Triple H.

Chris' face reddened slightly, but he shrugged and mumbled "What? He liked them." before he walked away.

On his own in the room, Hunter sat down and looked at the boxes. He noticed a gift bag on the floor the other side. He picked it up. Something Shawn had received earlier because it was opened already. The label on the outside revealed it was from JBL and was thanking Shawn for the 'great feud, so far'. He took out the box inside and opened it to find a very expensive looking gold chain. He returned it how he found it and shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn, everybody loves Shawnie."

The End


End file.
